


Roller Coasters

by emmawinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Other, Roller Coasters, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawinchester67/pseuds/emmawinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is afraid of roller coasters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time attempting short stories, not long chapters of crap, so bare with me. Also, I think what I'm gonna do is make these a series, so each short story is a part, but they don't have to do with each other.  
> *Prompts are welcomed, even encouraged*  
> I hope you like this story!

“Do we really have to go this?” Dean stopped before entering The Thunderbolt’s line, the biggest ride in the amusement park. He faced Cas, who was standing right next to him, before taking a deep breath in, then out.

“Is Dean Winchester, the guy who led the football team to victory in championships, afraid of roller coasters?” Cas responded sarcastically, but realized that Dean’s cheeks were flushed and he appeared to be panting, so he reached down to interlock Dean’s fingers with his own and squeezed three times, _I love you_ , then smiled, “You’ll be fine, plus then there’s one more thing you can go brag into Jo’s face ‘bout”

“I hate it when you’re right.” He smiled and tried to sneak in a kiss on Cas’ lips before possibly entering into his death, but as he leaned in, his boyfriend had sneaked past him and was running into the line.

“Hurry up!” He shouted when he turned back to face Dean, who was still standing before the entrance. “There’s barely anyone in line!” Dean smiled and gulped then followed Cas into the line.

They were about to reach the section where the line split into the seat categories, which made Dean more nervous, and Cas could tell from the corner of his eye that Dean was rethinking the whole decision.

“It’s okay, nothing’s gonna happen.” Cas faced Dean and grabbed his upper arms, touching him for reassurance, but when he caught glimpse of his shimmering green eyes, he couldn’t help himself. He pulled Dean closer toward himself easing into a hug while Dean’s arm found their way to Cas’ neck. They held each other just in front of the ramp leading to the rest of the line, then pulled away to look at each other, Dean’s arms still tightly wrapped around Cas’ neck, and the others arms protecting his waist.

“I love you.” Cas leaned his face into Dean and lightly pushed their lips together, and all at once they were closely pressed against each other again, but this time locked at the mouth. Dean’s hands slowly fell from his neck, to Cas’ shoulders, pulling him closer, demanding more contact. They fit so well together, that Cas could easily shift his hips up against Dean’s, and they were slotted together in a different way, making the touch warmer. Dean grinned against Cas’ lips, and started rubbing circles on his shoulders, then pulled away.

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled then let go of the embrace, but grabbed Dean’s hand before it could fall to his side. He led him up the ramp and stopped in front of the eight different sections of the line they could enter.

“So, front, middle, or back.” Cas asked then turned to Dean, and all he could do was shrug his shoulders, as he wouldn’t know the best place to sit.

“Which one is the least bumpy?” Dean asked with genuine fear, then gulped again. Cas smirked, then crossed off the back seats.

“The middle is the least scary.” Cas said sarcastically.

“I said bumpy, not scary.” Dean corrected Cas, not wanting to play the scaredy-cat roll.

Cas turned and gave him a peck on his cheek, which made Dean’s making his insides gushy, then rolled his eyes.

“I know.” He smirked, probably the hottest thing Dean has ever seen(other than him naked) and they walked over to the third seat.

Dean could have sworn he was about to start hyperventilating, but Cas squeezed his hand, one, two, three, _I love you_ , and just that feel of Cas’ heat on his own hand began to calm him down, and before he knew it, they were buckled in with the rest of the passengers

 

***

 

The ride came to a stop and they were entering the station where the riders next waited. Dean, _who totally wasn’t scared at all_ , had Cas’ left hand gripped to his chest with as much force as he could, leaving the hand purple. His cheeks were red and he was panting.

“You okay?” Cas asked playfully, still allowing Dean to clench his hand.

“Cas, I love you, but I am _never_ riding this again.” Dean turned to face Cas, as they finally came to a stop in the station.

They were let out and started walking down the ramp at the opposite end of the ride, still holding hands.

 

_They came to the highest part of the roller coaster, the most anticipated section, and as soon as they had reached the top, Dean slammed his eyes shut._

_“Dean, you’re fine.” Cas tried to reassure him, “Here, hold my hand.” And he placed his left palm on Dean’s thigh, rubbing smoothly._

_“I’m not a baby.” Dean started as they came to a stop and the top, “I don’t need to-” the ride started going down, and as fast as lightning, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and held it to his chest, gripping it as tight as he possibly could. Cas tried to rub Dean’s knuckles, but wasn’t allowed much movement, as his hand was turning numb, so they just held there until the ride came to a stop._

Dean and Cas sat down at a table near Potato Patch French Fries, and were sharing a tub of bacon-cheese fries. Of course, Dean was swallowing down fries two at a time, where Cas was trying to avoid the bacon, and only ate one’s smothered in cheese.

“You owe me.” Dean paused from his eating and turned to face Cas, who was sitting right beside him as close as they possibly could, even though there was nobody on their bench.

“What could I _possibly_ do to help you regain your manhood?” Cas smirked while he asked playfully and sarcastically. Cas’ face, the way his the edges of his lips curved up the slightest bit, made Dean want to strip him right then and there, but he kept playing along, hinting Cas more and more, trying to avoid giving up and kissing him.

“You could start by giving me your pants.” Dean returned a smirk, “And shirt, and underwear, and possibly anything you’ve got on that’s covering your gorgeous body.” Cas smiled and laughed, causing Dean to give up by throwing himself onto him. Their lips met again, but sitting down this time and began embracing each other again. Dean’s fingers smoothed up and down Cas’ sides, knowing what spots will make Cas moan, and rested on his hips, smoothing circles with his thumbs. Cas’ hands cupped Dean’s face and rubbed over his defined cheekbones, smiling against the kiss. They didn’t pull away this time, so Dean was able to lick his tongue over Cas’ lips, eventually letting him in.

“I love you.” Dean said while pulling away for air, then moved back in and sucked on Cas’ bottom lip, tugging a bit, but smoothing over with his tongue. “I love you so much.” He began kissing his way down Cas’ jaw and down toward his neck, sucking with open mouth kisses once he got to his collarbone. Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s hair, tugging slightly but mainly running hands through it, making Dean purr.

Cas gasped and was able to say, “I love you, too.” But right as he finished, Dean’s lips regained their position on his mouth. The hands on his hips started tugging on his tucked-in shirt, and suddenly warm hands were smoothing up and down Cas’ sides, causing him to hum in response.

They were both gasping for air once the pulled away, but both could tell they wanted to start again, not minding the loss of oxygen.

“It’s gettin’ dark.” Cas slurred, and all Dean could do was nod his head in agreement, then he picked up the fries and threw them away, squeezing his hand to himself telling Cas to grab his own, and they walked to the impala.

They both opened their doors and sat down in their seats, staying silent for a few moments while Dean started the car, blasting his music, but only choosing songs Cas liked.

“Y’know, if you wanted, you could stay at my house t’night.” Dean started, pulling Cas’ attention away from the window, “My parents are in California, and Sammy’s sleeping over at his friends house.” Dean finished with a cheesy smile.

“And what would we be doing at your house?” Cas smirked, and Dean was about to pull over on the side of the road and straddle Cas’s hips right then.

“We could watch a movie-make out-maybe watch a different movie, and y’know, make out.” Dean’s attention went to the road again once the light turned green, but he could still see Cas’ smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Hmm… I don’ know, Dean. Seems like a fun night, but I don’ know.” Cas played, still smiling.

“Please say yes.” Dean managed to get out, “I need to feel you.” He suddenly started to blush at his incapability to stay strong against Cas’ playful lips.

“Feel me?” Cas acted confused, both of them knew he wasn’t good at the role, but he could see the blush creeping along Dean’s cheeks, and kept playing along. He reached over and gripped Dean’s thigh, then started to rub the inside of his leg, “Like this?” He tickled over Dean’s leg more, and slowly started making his way to the top.

Dean shivered at the touch, but eased into place to remain cool. He wasn’t able to speak while he was sinking into the feeling of pleasure when Cas was getting closer to the spot.

“Yeah, but a bit more.” He tried to hint, but Cas wasn’t budging. He wouldn’t do the simple task of rubbing his hand over him, and Dean realized he wasn’t going to get the comfort of his sneaky fingers when he no longer felt Cas’ hand.

“Hmm… Gonna have to wait.” Cas sneered, but soon enough they reached the Winchester’s house, and could barely make it too the door, which they stopped right in front off to stare at each other.

“I love you.” Dean pressed against Cas’ lips, but Cas pulled away, instead going for the hand squeezing three times, _I love you_.

“You promised a movie first, Winchester.” And like that, they were in the house and running to the lounge, where Dean slowed down to make sure he was last to make it there.

  
_So you can guess who was on top._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for where it ended, I am very tired and wrote this all in one sitting and I didn't want to get into any of the naughties, yet. But I hope you liked the story!  
> *Prompts are welcomed, even encouraged*


End file.
